Trophies
Trophies are awarded to a player when a task is completed in a game for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. PS3 Games That Don't Have Trophies Not all PS3 games support Trophies as the following were released before the Trophy feature was implemented. It should be noted however, that a large number of them do have Achievements for their Xbox 360 counterparts. It should also be noted that some games only have Trophies for localized versions of certain countries. Key: † indicates that the game is a PS3 exclusive (44) ‡ indicates that only a certain country's local version has Trophy support (3) 5 *50 Cent: Blood On The Sand‡ (only the Japan version has Trophy support) A *AC/DC Live: Concert Band Rock Tour *Afro Samurai *All-Pro Football 2K8 *Armored Core 4 *Armored Core: For Answer *Assassin's Creed B *Baja: Edge of Control *Beijing 2008 *Beowulf: The Game *Blocksite: Area 51 *Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII *Blazing Angels II: Secret Missions of WWII *Bolt *Brothers In Arms: Hell's Highway C *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 *Call of Duty 3 *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Cars Mater-National Championship *Civilization Revolution *Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, The *Clive Barker's Jericho *Colin McRae: Dirt *College Hoops 2K7 *College Hoops 2K8 *Conan *Condemned 2: Bloodshot *Conflict: Denied Ops D *Dark Sector *Def Jam: Icon *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon *Devil May Cry 4 *Disney Sing It *Disney Sing It! High School Musical 3: Senior Year *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit *Dynasty Warriors 6 *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam E *Enchanted Arms *Enemy Territory: Quake Wars *Eternal Sonata *Everybody's Golf 5† F *F.E.A.R. *FaceBreaker *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer *FIFA 08 *FIFA Street 3 *Fight Night Round 3 *Folklore† *Formula One Championship Edition† *Fracture *Full Auto 2: Battlelines† G *G1 Jockey 4 2007† *G1 Jockey 4 2008† *Genji: Days of the Blade† *Golden Axe: Beast Rider *Gran Turismo 5 Prologue† *Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock *Guitar Hero: Aerosmith *Guitar Hero: World Tour H *Hail to the Chimp *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *Haze† *Heavenly Sword† *Hellboy: The Science of Evil *History Channel: Battle for the Pacific, The *History Civil War: Secret Missions I *Imabikisō† *Incredible Hulk, The *Initial D Extreme Stage† *Iron Man J *Jon Woo Presents: Stranglehold *Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights K *Kane & Lynch: Dead Men *Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol Encore *Karaoke Revolution Presents: American Idol Encore 2 *Kung Fu Panda L *Lair† *Legendary *Lego Batman: The Videogame *Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures *Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition *Lost: Via Domus M *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madden NFL '07 *Madden NFL '08 *Madden NFL '09 *Mahjong Kakutou Club† *Mahjong Taikai IV† *Major League Baseball 2K7 *Major League Baseball 2K8 *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Medal of Honor: Airborne *Megazone 23: Aoi Garland† *Metal Gear Online† *Mist of Chaos† *MLB 07: The Show† *MLB 08: The Show† *MLB Front Office Manager *Mobile Suit Gundam: Crossfire† *Monopoly *Monster Madness: Grave Danger† *MotoGP '08 *MotorStorm† *MX vs. ATV: Untamed *My Summer Vacation 3† N *Naruto: Ultimate Nature Storm† *NASCAR 08 *NASCAR 09 *NBA '07† *NBA '08† *NBA 2K7 *NBA 2K8 *NBA 2K9 *NBA Ballers: Chosen One *NBA Live 08 *NBA Live 09 *NBA Street: Homecourt *NCAA Basketball 09 *NCAA Football 08 *NCAA Football 09 *NCAA March Madness 08 *Need For Speed: Carbon *Need For Speed: ProStreet *NFL Head Coach 09 *NFL Tour *NHL 2K7 *NHL 2K8 *NHL 2K9 *Ninja Gaiden Sigma† *NPPL Championship Paintball 2009 O *Overlord: Rising Hell P *PES 2008: Pro Evolution Soccer *PES 2009: Pro Evolution Soccer *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Professional Baseball Spirits 4 *Professional Baseball Spirits 5 R *Race Driver: Grid *Railfan: Chicago Transit Authority Brown Line† *Railfan: Taiwan High Speed Rail† *Rapala Fishing Frenzy 2009 *Ratatouille *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest For Booty† *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction† *Record of Agarest War‡ (only the United States version has Trophy support) *Resistance: Fall of Man† *Ridge Racer 7† *Rise of the Argonauts *Rock Band *Rock Band Track Pack Volume 2 *Rock Revolution *Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan!† S *Saints Row 2 *SBK-08: Superbike World Championship‡ (the European version lacks Trophy support) *SCORE International Baja 1000 *Sega Golf Club† *Sega Rally Revo *Sega Superstars Tennis *Shellshock 2: Blood Trails *Silent Hill: Homecoming *Siren: Blood Curse† *Skate *Soldier of Fortune: Payback *Sonic the Hedgehog *Soulcalibur IV *Spider-Man 3 *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows *Stuntman: Ignition *Surf's Up T *Tears to Tiara: Earth's Wreath *The Bigs *The Bourne Conspiracy *The Club *The Darkness *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles *The Godfather: The Don's Edition *The Golden Compass *The Last Remnant *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon *The Orange Box *The Simpsons Game *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07 *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08 *Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09 *Time Crisis 4† *TimeShift *TNA Impact! *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter 2 *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent *Tony Hawk's Project 8 *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground *Top Spin 3 *Transformers: The Game *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty *Turok U *UEFA Euro 2008 *Untold Legends: Dark Kingdom† V *Valkyria Chronicles† *Vampire Rain: Altered Species *Viking: Battle For Asgard *Virtua Fighter 5 *Virtua Tennis 3 W *WALL-E *Wangan Midnight† *Winning Post 7 Maximum 2007† *Winning Post 7 Maximum 2008† *World Series of Poker 2008: Battle for the Bracelets *World Snooker Championship 2007 *WSC Real 08: World Snooker Championship *WSC Real 09: World Championship Snooker *WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 *WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009 Y *Yasama Digi World DX† Download Only These games also do not have Trophies, but can be downloaded from the PlayStation Network. *1942: Joint Strike *Aero-Cross *Angel Love Online *Angel Senki *Aqua Vita *Buzz! Junior: Jungle Party *California Games *Calling All Cars! *Cash Guns Chaos *Championship Sprint *Dark Awake: The King Has No Name *Dark Mist *Dress *Elefunk *EyeCreate *Fatal Inertia EX *Feel Ski or Go! Sports Ski *Gauntlet II *Go! Soduku *Go! Puzzle *GripShift *Hospital Hustle *Ikki Online *Jeopardy! *Joe & Mac: Caveman Ninja *Joust *Joysound Drive *Locoroco Cocoreccho *Mahjong World *Malicious *Mega Man 9 *Mesmerize: Distort *Mesmerize: Trace *Minnya No Putter Golf *Mortal Kombat II *Nucleus *Operation Creature Feature *PachiPara DL Hyper Sea Story in Karibu *PixelJunk Racers *Piyotama *PowerUp Forever *Prince of Persia Classic *Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords -Revenge of the Plague Lord *Q*Bert *Rampage World Tour *Rampart *Red Baron Arcade *Rocketmen: Axis of Evil *Shiki-Tei *Sky Diving or Go! Sports Skydiving *Snakeball *Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix *Super Rub 'a' Dub *Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix *Tekken 5: Dark Resolution *The Trials of Topoq *Tori-Emaki *Toy Home *Wolf of the Battlefield: Commando 3 PS3 Games With Trophy Patches These PS3 games originally didn't have Trophies, but later received patches that included the Trophies. It should be noted however, that their Game of the Year Editions and Complete Editions include the Trophies and that their Xbox 360 counterparts include Achievements for all versions. Key: † indicates that the game is a PS3 exclusive (2) B *Battlefield: Bad Company *Bionic Commando Rearmed *Burnout Paradise *Buzz!: Quiz TV D *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice F *Fallout 3 G *Grand Theft Auto IV M *Mercenaries 2: World In Flames *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots† N *Need For Speed: Undercover P *Pain S *SingStar (Retail Version) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *Super Stardust HD T *The Eye of Judgment *Tomb Raider: Underworld U *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune† *Unreal Tournament 3 W *Warhawk PS4 Remasters That Include Trophies These PS4 games are remastered versions of PS3 games that originally either didn't have trophies or required Trophy Patches to be installed. Key: † indicates that the remaster is a PS4 exclusive (1) B *Baja: Edge of Control HD *Burnout Paradise Remastered C *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered D *Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition M *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance U *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (included in the Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection)† Types of Trophies There are 4 types of Trophies; * Bronze are usually achieved through simple tasks involved in the game, such as completing missions or finishing the game on easy difficulty. * Silver usually involves something like "Complete the game on hard difficulty". * Gold is more like "Complete the game on Extremely Hard difficulty, and not die once". * Platinum is, of course, the most difficult kind of Trophy to claim, and the requirements for obtaining a Platinum trophy is to get all other Trophies in a game. Category:PlayStation